sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Film-Chronologie
Seit 1903 kamen regelmäßig Filmproduktionen mit Sherlock Holmes in einer Haupt- oder Nebenrolle ins Kino oder liefen im Fernsehen. Im Folgenden werden diese Produktionen chronologisch aufgelistet. 1903 *Sherlock Holmes Baffled (Mutoskop-Streifen) 1905 *Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (Kinofilm) 1908 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Sherlock Holmes'' **''Sherlock Holmes in Lebensgefahr'' **''Sherlock Holmes im Gaskeller'' 1909 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Droschke 519'' **''Die graue Dame'' **''Die Diamanten der Sängerin'' 1910 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Die schwarze Hand'' **''Sherlock Holmes und die Bauernfänger'' **''Das Millionentestament'' **''Sherlock Holmes' letzter Fall'' *Arsène Lupin contra Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) 1911 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Die schwarze Kappe'' *Sherlock Holmes contra Professor Moriarty (Kinofilm) 1912 *Sherlock Holmes (franz. Filmreihe) 1914 *Eine Studie in Scharlachrot (Kinofilm) *Sherlock Holmes contra Dr. Mors (Kinofilm) *Der Hund von Baskerville (Kinofilm) *Eine Studie in Scharlachrot (Kinofilm) 1916 *Sherlock Holmes (Kinofilm) *The Valley of Fear (Kinofilm) 1917 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Der Erdstrommotor'' **''Die Kassette'' **''Der Schlangenring'' 1918 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) 1919 *Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) 1920 *Das Detektiv-Duell (Kinofilm) 1921 *The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Der Hund von Baskerville'' **''The Yellow Face'' **''The Tiger of San Pedro'' **''The Solitary Cyclist'' **''The Resident Patient'' **''The Red-Haired League'' **''The Priory School'' **''The Noble Bachelor'' **''The Man with the Twisted Lip'' **''The Empty House'' **''The Dying Detective'' **''The Devil's Foot'' **''The Copper Beeches'' **''The Beryl Coronet'' **''A Scandal in Bohemia'' **''A Case of Identity'' 1922 *The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''The Stockbroker's Clerk'' **''The Six Napoleons'' **''The Second Stain'' **''The Reigate Squires'' **''The Red Circle'' **''The Norwood Builder'' **''The Naval Treaty'' **''The Musgrave Ritual'' **''The Greek Interpreter'' **''The Golden Pince-Nez'' **''The Bruce Partington Plans'' **''The Boscombe Valley Mystery'' **''The Abbey Grange'' **''Charles Augustus Milverton'' **''Black Peter'' *Sherlock Holmes (Kinofilm) 1923 *The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''The Three Students'' **''The Stone of Mazarin'' **''The Speckled Band'' **''Das Zeichen der Vier'' **''The Mystery of Thor Bridge'' **''The Mystery of the Dancing Men'' **''The Missing Three Quarter'' **''The Gloria Scott'' **''The Final Problem'' **''The Engineer's Thumb'' **''The Disappearance of Lady Frances Carfax'' **''The Crooked Man'' **''The Cardboard Box'' **''The Blue Carbuncle'' **''Silver Blaze'' **''His Last Bow'' 1924 *Sherlock Jr. (Kinofilm) 1929 *Der Hund von Baskerville (Kinofilm) *The Return of Sherlock Holmes (Kinofilm) 1931 *The Sleeping Cardinal (Kinofilm) *The Speckled Band (Kinofilm) 1932 *Sherlock Holmes (Kinofilm) *The Missing Rembrandt (Kinofilm) *Das Zeichen der Vier (Kinofilm) *Lelícek ve sluzbách Sherlocka Holmese (Kinofilm) 1933 *Eine Studie in Scharlachrot (Kinofilm) *Le roi bis 1935 *The Triumph of Sherlock Holmes (Kinofilm) 1937 *Der Hund von Baskerville (Kinofilm) *Silver Blaze (Kinofilm) *Der Mann, der Sherlock Holmes war (Kinofilm) *The Three Garridebs (TV-Film) 1939 * Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Der Hund von Baskerville'' **''Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes'' 1942 * Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Die Stimme des Terrors'' 1943 * Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Die Geheimwaffe'' **''Verhängnisvolle Reise'' **''Gespenster im Schloß'' 1944 * Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Das Spinnennest'' **''Die Kralle'' **''Die Perle der Borgia'' 1945 * Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Das Haus des Schreckens'' **''Die Frau in Grün'' **''Gefährliche Mission'' 1946 * Sherlock Holmes (Filmreihe) **''Juwelenraub'' **''Jagd auf Spieldosen'' 1947 *Arsenio Lupin (Kinofilm) 1949 *Your Show Time (TV-Reihe) **''The Adventure of the Speckled Band'' *Sherlock Holmes in the Mystery of the Sen Sen Murder (TV-Parodie) 1951 *Sherlock Holmes: The Man Who Disappeared (TV-Film) *The Adventure of the Mazarin Stone (TV-Film) *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) **''The Empty House'' **''A Scandal in Bohemia'' **''The Dying Detective'' **''The Reigate Squires'' **''The Red Headed League'' **''The Second Stain'' *Auf Sherlock Holmes' Spuren (Kinofilm) 1953 *The Adventures of the Black Baronet (TV-Film) 1954 *Sherlock Holmes liegt im Sterben (TV-Film) *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) **''Das Cunningham-Erbe'' **''Der Fall der Lady Beryl'' **''Der Fall der Pennsylvania-Pistole'' **''Der Fall des Texas Showgirls'' **''Der streitsüchtige Geist'' **''Die schüchterne Ballerina'' **''Der Fluch der Winthropes'' **''Das Ritual'' **''Der seltsame Fall des Harry Crocker'' **''Der Fall des verirrten Mädchens'' **''Der Fall der rothaarigen Gentlemen'' 1955 *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) **''Sherlock Holmes und die Falschmünzer'' **''Sherlock Holmes und das geteilte Los'' **''Sherlock Holmes und der entführte Übersetzer'' **''Der Fall der singenden Violine'' **''Der Fall der historischen Inschrift'' **''Der Fall der lachenden Mumie'' **''Der Fall des perfekten Ehemannes'' *Der Hund von Baskerville (TV-Film) 1957 *Sherlock Holmes ja kaljupäisten kerho 1959 *Der Hund von Baskerville (Kinofilm) 1962 *Sherlock Holmes und das Halsband des Todes (Kinofilm) 1964 *The Speckled Band (TV-Episode) 1965 *Sherlock Holmes' größter Fall (Kinofilm) *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) **''The Illustrious Client'' **''The Devil's Foot'' **''The Copper Beeches'' **''The Red-Headed League'' **''The Abbey Grange'' **''The Six Napoleons'' **''The Man with the Twisted Lip'' **''The Beryl Coronet'' **''The Bruce-Partington Plans'' **''Charles Augustus Milverton'' **''The Retired Colourman'' **''The Disappearance of Lady Frances Carfax'' *Mr. Magoo (TV-Serie) **''Mr. Magoo's Sherlock Holmes'' 1967 *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (TV-Serie) **''Das gefleckte Band'' **''Sechsmal Napoleon'' **''Die Liga der Rothaarigen'' 1968 *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (TV-Serie) **''Die Bruce-Partington-Pläne'' **''Das Beryll-Diadem'' **''Das Haus bei den Blutbuchen'' *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, Italien) **''L'ultimo dei Baskerville'' **''La valle della paura'' *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, England) **''The Second Stain'' **''The Dancing Men'' **''A Study in Scarlet'' **''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' **''The Boscombe Valley Mystery'' **''The Greek Interpreter'' **''The Naval Treaty'' **''The Thor Bridge'' **''The Musgrave Ritual'' **''Black Peter'' **''Wisteria Lodge'' **''Shoscombe Old Place'' **''The Solitary Cyclist'' **''The Sign of Four'' **''The Blue Carbuncle'' 1970 *Das Privatleben des Sherlock Holmes (Kinofilm) 1971 * Arsène Lupin, der Meisterdieb (TV-Serie) ** Der königliche Diamant *Die Rivalen von Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) *Der verkehrte Sherlock Holmes (Kino-Film) *Der Hund der Baskerville (TV-Film, UdSSR) 1972 *Der Hund von Baskerville (TV-Film) 1973 * Arsène Lupin, der Meisterdieb (TV-Serie) ** Wer weiterleben will muss spuken 1974 *Das Zeichen der Vier (TV-Film) 1975 *Sherlock Holmes' cleverer Bruder (Kinofilm) 1976 *Kein Koks für Sherlock Holmes (Kinofilm) *Sherlock Holmes in New York (TV-Film) *Sherlock Holmes und der Fall der verschwundenen Indizienspuren (TV-Sketch) 1977 *Silver Blaze (TV-Film) *Sherlock Holmes oder Der sonderbare Fall vom Ende der Zivilisation (TV-Film) 1978 *Der Hund von Baskerville (Kinofilm) 1979 *Mord an der Themse (Kinofilm) *Kille, kille Händchen (TV-Film) *Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (TV-Serie, UDSSR) **''Die Bekanntschaft'' **''Die blutige Inschrift'' 1980 *Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (TV-Serie, USA/PL) **''Ein Lehrstück für Watson'' **''Das gefleckte Band'' **''Ein Mord in feinen Kreisen'' **''Vier minus vier ist eins'' **''Der Fall Sherlock Holmes'' **''Der Fall Harry Rigby'' **''Der Bluff des Blinden'' **''Ein höchst geheimer Fall'' **''Der Fall Harry Crocker'' **''Der Fall des kleinen Propheten'' **''Die Kindermädchen aus der Baker Street'' **''Ein Abend bei Lord Brompton'' **''Der reisende Mörder'' **''Der Fall mit der Falle'' **''Der letzte Vorhang'' **''Die drei Brüder'' **''Der Fall der Toten im Koffer'' **''Der Todesturm'' **''Die Herren Smith und Smythe'' **''Der glücklose Spieler'' **''Der Fall der Schrumpfköpfe'' **''Der doppelte Millionär'' **''Der Geist im Hause Kindersley'' **''Eine nette Familie'' *Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (TV-Serie, UDSSR) **''Der Erpresserkönig'' **''Der tödliche Kampf'' **''Die Tigerjagd'' 1981 *Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (TV-Serie, UDSSR) **''Der Hund der Baskervilles'' *Sherlock Holmes (TV-Film) *Lupin tai Holmes (TV-Film) 1982 *Der Hund von Baskerville (TV-Mini-Serie) *Young Sherlock (TV-Serie) *Fantasy Island (TV-Serie) **''Lügen der Verzweiflung'' 1983 *Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (TV-Serie, UDSSR) **''Der Schatz der Agra'' *Auf den Spuren von Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) *Das Zeichen der Vier (TV-Film) *Der Hund von Baskerville (TV-Film) *Meisterwerke der Weltliteratur (Filmreihe) ** Sherlock Holmes - Ein Traum in Rot ** Sherlock Holmes - Im Zeichen der Vier ** Sherlock Holmes - Der Hund von Baskerville ** Sherlock Holmes - Im Tal der Angst 1984 *Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, Japan) *Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, England) **''Ein Skandal in Böhmen'' **''Die tanzenden Männchen'' **''Das Marineabkommen'' **''Die einsame Radfahrerin'' **''Der verkrüppelte Mann'' **''Das gefleckte Band'' **''Der blaue Karfunkel'' *The Masks of Death (TV-Film) *Magnum (TV-Serie) **''Sherlock Holmes auf Hawaii'' *Remington Steele (TV-Serie) **''Der Krimi-Fan-Club'' 1985 *Das Geheimnis des verborgenen Tempels (Kinofilm) *Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, Japan) *Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, England) **''Das Haus bei den Blutbuchen'' **''Der griechische Dolmetscher'' **''Der Baumeister aus Norwood'' **''Der Dauerpatient'' **''Die Liga der Rothaarigen'' **''Sein letzter Fall'' 1986 *Basil der große Mäusedetektiv (Kinofilm) *Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (TV-Serie, UDSSR) **''Sherlock Holmes im 20. Jahrhundert'' *Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) **''Das leere Haus'' **''Die Internatsschule'' **''Der zweite Fleck'' **''Das Ritual der Familie Musgrave'' **''Abbey Grange'' **''Der Mann mit dem entstellten Mund'' **''Sechsmal Napoleon'' 1987 *Eine Pfeife in Amerika (TV-Film) *Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) **''Das Zeichen der Vier'' *Star Trek: The Next Generation (TV-Serie) **''Die geheimnisvolle Kraft'' 1988 *Genie und Schnauze (Kinofilm) *Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) **''Der Teufelsfuß'' **''Silver Blaze'' **''Wisteria Lodge'' **''Die Bruce-Partington-Pläne'' **''Der Hund von Baskerville'' *Star Trek: The Next Generation (TV-Serie) **''Sherlock Data Holmes'' 1989 * Die Abenteuer des Arsène Lupin (TV-Serie) * The Real Ghostbusters (TV-Serie) **''Sherlock Holmes und die Geisterjäger'' * Alfred Hitchcock zeigt (TV-Reihe) **''Mein lieber Watson'' 1990 *Sherlock Holmes muß sterben (TV-Film) 1991 *The Crucifer of Blood (TV-Film) *Sherlock Holmes en Caracas *Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle (TV-Serie) **''Das Verschwinden der Lady Frances Carfax'' **''Das Problem der Thor-Brücke'' **''Shoscombe Old Place'' **''Das Rätsel von Boscombe-Valley'' **''Der illustre Klient'' **''Der Mann mit dem geduckten Gang'' **''Der König der Erpresser'' *Ein gesegnetes Team (TV-Serie) **''Ein Vorbild im Wandel'' *Saturday Night Live (Comedy) 1992 *Sherlock Holmes: The Golden Years (TV-Serie) **''Incident at Victoria Falls'' **''Sherlock Holmes and the Leading Lady'' *Sherlock Holmes und die sieben Zwerge (TV-Serie) 1993 *Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles (TV-Serie) ** Der Zeitwirbel * Arsène Lupin, der Meisterdieb (TV-Serie) *Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle (TV-Serie) **''Der letzte Vampir'' **''Der begehrte Junggeselle'' *The Hound of London (TV-Film) *Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Film) *Star Trek: The Next Generation (TV-Serie) **''Das Schiff in der Flasche'' *Die Rückkehr der Märchenbraut (TV-Serie) 1994 *Die Memoiren des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) **''Die Drei Giebel'' **''Der Detektiv auf dem Sterbebett'' **''Das goldene Pince-Nez'' **''Der Rote Kreis'' **''Der Mazarin-Stein'' **''Die Pappschachtel'' 1995 * Die Abenteuer des Arsène Lupin (TV-Serie) *Urmel (TV-Serie) **''Sherlock Urmel'' * Wishbone (TV-Serie) ** The Slobbery Hound ** A Dogged Expose *Sherlock Holmes: The Great Detective (Dokumentation) 1996 * Die Fälle der Shirley Holmes (TV-Serie) * Sherlock Holmes: The Case of the Temporal Nexus (TV-Film) 1997 * Die Fälle der Shirley Holmes (TV-Serie) 1998 * Die Fälle der Shirley Holmes (TV-Serie) 1999 * Die Fälle der Shirley Holmes (TV-Serie) * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (TV-Serie) 2000 * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (TV-Serie) *Murder Rooms: Mysteries of the Real Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie) *Der Hund von Baskerville (TV-Film) 2001 * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (TV-Serie) *O Xangô de Baker Street (Kinofilm) *Das Zeichen der Vier (TV-Film) *Sherlock Holmes und das Geheimnis des Königs (TV-Film) 2002 *Der Vampir von Whitechapel (TV-Film) *Der Hund der Baskervilles (TV-Film) *Sherlock (TV-Film) *Das Phantom der Baker Street (Kinofilm) *In The Footsteps Of Sherlock Holmes (Dokumentation) 2003 * Die Liga der außergewöhnlichen Gentlemen (Kinofilm) 2004 *Der Seidenstrumpfmörder (TV-Film) 2005 *The Strange Case of Sherlock Holmes & Arthur Conan Doyle (TV-Film) *CSI (TV-Serie) **''Meisterdetektive'' 2007 *Sherlock Holmes and the Baker Street Irregulars (TV-Film) 2009 *Sherlock Holmes (Kinofilm) *A Study in Pink (TV-Pilot) *Elementary, My Dear Watson: The Man Behind Sherlock Holmes (Dokumentation) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (TV-Serie) **''Die Prüfungen des Dämonen'' 2010 *Sherlock Holmes (DVD-Produktion) *Sherlock (TV-Serie) **''Ein Fall von Pink'' **''Der blinde Banker'' **''Das große Spiel'' *Tom und Jerry als Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson (DVD-Produktion) *La dernière enquête de Sherlock Holmes 2011 *Spiel im Schatten (Kinofilm) 2012 *Sherlock (TV-Serie) Kategorie: Liste !